A frequent problem found in automatic dishwashing is the presence of grit on washed items. Grit is sometimes found on dishware/tableware after the automatic dishwashing process even if the items were free of it before they went into the dishwasher. It seems that grit is formed during the dishwashing process. Grit seems to negatively impact on shine. The mechanism by which grit is formed is not well understood. It maybe due to the high temperatures and combination of different soils lifted from the soiled items during the dishwashing process. Somehow, the different soils seem to recombine to give rise to grit which deposits onto the surface of the washed items. Once the grit is formed and deposited onto the surfaces of the washed items it is very difficult to remove it. The problem seems to be more acute in the case of detergents in unit dose form and in the case of heavily soiled loads.
In view of the above discussion, an objective of the present invention is to provide a product in unit dose form capable of preventing grit formation in automatic dishwashing.